


Taming Dragon

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has to make the choice to either punish or reward his dragon when they get back to Romania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Great Maze Challenge - [Strawberry] [gateau] sounds great. You stow the things away in your backpack for later (before I eat it). You walk a bit further with your companion and find a note: What has a foot but no leg? Do you have one in your backpack?

{{{WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT}}}

Entering their tent Charlie let out a relieved sigh to be back at home, he loved his family, but all at once they could be too much for him. He preferred a reserve full of dragons any time, talking of dragons his hand just wandered in behind him, locking their tent with a locking spell as he removed his shoes.

"I told you it would be fine, didn't I?" Draco commented as he removed his cloak, hanging it just inside the doorway, a cocky look on his face. "You promised me a reward if I was on my best behaviour and if went well."

"I did." Charlie agreed, he had made a promise along those lines before they had left thinking that if Draco had an incentive to behave things might be a bit easier. He hadn't realised that his boyfriend had already contacted his family and that they already knew about them though. Kicking his shoes off and shrugging out of his cloak he told Draco to put them away for him before joining him in the bedroom.

Placing his shirt and socks in the laundry basket Charlie made his way towards his old school trunk in the corner of the room, opening it and beginning to search through it for what he needed. When Draco entered the room he was sat in a chair next to the bed in just his dragon hide trousers. "Strip!" He called to his lover as he entered the room, before he sat back to watch the show.

He could tell that Draco was excited, and curious about what his reward was going to be, but Charlie wasn't too sure about rewarding him when he had been coerced and lied to about the terms he was rewarding Draco under. However, rewarding and punishing Draco together could be interesting for Charlie so he was going to attempt it at least.

Once Draco's pale flesh was on display Charlie stood, pressing himself against Draco's back as he manoeuvred him towards the foot of the bed. He then began to trail his hands over Draco's skin, knowing that his lover loved to be touched and teased all over. He let his nails scrape down Draco's back before removing both his hands, reaching out for the object that he had taken from his trunk.

Draco was just about to turn to ask Charlie what he was doing when he felt it, the hard wood crashing down on his buttocks, the crack of the ruler echoing around the room. He let out a small whimper that if anything spurred Charlie on, the elder man keeping up a steady rhythm with the wooden ruler, enjoying Draco's pleasure spiking higher. Knowing that Draco was getting close Charlie had to make a decision, whether or not he was going to punish Draco by cutting him off or not, he decided against it. Draco seemed rather tame at the moment, but not allowing him to come would change that, and Charlie wouldn't be allowed to come either, Draco could be rather creative with his hexes when he needed to be. No, it would be easier if they both just enjoyed Draco's reward. With that thought Charlie continued his teasing with the ruler, both his strokes and Draco's breath becoming erratic as they both raced towards climax.


End file.
